Computer-aided design (CAD) objects, such as CAD drawings or CAD models, have become increasingly popular due to the expanded capabilities and sophisticated controls of available CAD software applications. CAD applications are sometimes implemented to produce drawings and/or models that are used by manufacturing companies to build manufactured components. Some CAD applications have the capability to apply or embed geometric dimensioning and tolerances (“GD&T”) to or in a CAD drawing. GD&T is an international language that includes a set of definitions applied to elements of the CAD drawing. GD&T provides a user with functional dimensioning of the product or component illustrated in the CAD drawing. CAD objects also include other important information such as notes regarding the drawing and/or the apparatus of the drawing. Some CAD applications also generate a computer-created model based on the CAD drawing or vice-versa.